Leo dan Sofa
by Hime Park
Summary: (LeoN/Neo) hanya kisah Leo yang tak mengizinkan seorang pun menyentuh sofa di dorm VIXX, dengan alasan yang bahkan tak diketahui membernya. hanya kisah Leo dengan sofa tercintanya. Neo area! VIXX area! no bash! DLRD read review fav and follow


Leo dan Sofa

:VIXX:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

:LeoN/Neo:

::

Di masing-masing dorm pasti terdapat sofa bukan? Termasuk yang dorm VIXX yang pastinya juga punya sofa. Tapi bagi member VIXX sofa di dorm mereka itu kurang. Sofa panjang itu selalu dikuasai satu orang siapa lagi kalau bukan, APPA VIXX, Jung Leo?

Setiap hari sofa itu selalu menjadi singgasana sang appa, tanpa memberi ruang pada member lain. Dan ini menjadi sesuatu yang mengesalkan. Tapi, sebenarnya ada alasan kenapa sang appa tak mengizinkan member lain duduk di sini.

"Appppa~ biarkan aku duduk di sofa sekali saja!" kesal sang maknae. Leo hanya pasang wajah datar.

"Tidak!" jawab sang appa singkat, padat, dan menyebalkan. Hyuk merengut mendengarnya.

"Ahhh~ umma-yaaa~" rengek Hyuk pada N yang baru keluar dari kamar.

"Ada apa, Hyukkie?" tanya sang umma.

"Appa tak mau membagi sofa padaku!" kesal Hyuk. N hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hei, Leo, sekali-sekali berbagilah pada dongsaengmu!" tegur sang umma, tapi diabaikan.

"Lihat! Appa menyebalkan!" rutuk Hongbin yang ikut-ikutan. Hyuk mengangguk setuju.

"Yahh~ kalian duduklah di tempat lain dulu, aku harus pergi ada jadwal! Ken-ah! Ppalliwaa!" namja tampan sekaligus manis berhidung mancung itu keluar kamar dengan terburu-buru.

"NEE HYUUUNGGG~" semua langsung tutup telinga, kecuali Ravi yang masih melalang buana di alam mimpi.

"Auuhh~ dasar Ken hyung!" gerutu BinHyuk.

Seperginya dua member paling rempong di VIXX itu, dorm kembali senyap. Leo kembali fokus pada musik yang ia dengarkan lewat earphonenya, sedang BinHyuk sibuk menyusun rencana menggusur sang appa dari singgasananya.

" _Pssstt Bin hyung Bin hyung"_

" _Hm? Mwo Hyuk?"_

" _Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

" _Bagaimana dengan meletakkan barang-barang di sana? Kita berlagak meletakkan barang-barang lalu kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur di sofa?"_

" _Hyung, appa tak bisa dibohongi, yang ada pantat kita jadi bola!"_

" _Lalu? Kau punya rencana?"_

" _Eobseo!"_

" _Dasar!"_

Tanpa keduanya sadari Leo tersenyum dalam diam mendengar rencana berujung kegagalan maknae linenya. Ya bagaimana tidak terdengar, orang suara Hyuk dan Hongbin sekeras itu?

' _Ada-ada saja!'_ batin Leo.

Malam harinya, selepas makan malam, mereka berempat plus Ken akan pergi latihan, sedang N tak bisa ikut karena jadwal individunya.

"Apa umma makan dengan baik? Aku khawatir~" keluh Hyuk. Hongbin hanya merangkulnya.

"Umma pasti makan dengan baik!" ujar Hongbin.

"Manager hyung pasti memaksanya makan!" lanjut Ravi.

"Dan 'dia' tak akan tinggal diam kalau N hyung belum makan!" lanjut Ken di samping Ravi, mengabaikan sosok sang appa di belakang mereka.

' _Haahh~'_

 _ **To : Jung Hakyeon**_

 _ **From : Taekwoonie yeobo**_

" _ **Cepat makan! Aku tak mau tahu!"**_

.

.

N pulang dari jadwalnya pukul dua belas malam, dan yang mengejutkannya adalah sosok dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang belum tidur.

"Kalian belum tidur?" kelimanya menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah sangat malam." Mereka menggeleng.

"Kami tak bisa tidur hyung, toh lagipula besok juga libur!" jawab Ravi. N hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. N menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa tanpa menyadari tatapan jengkel dari appa VIXX penguasa sofa itu.

"Mwo? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya N dengan nada lelah.

"Ini sofaku!" ujar Leo penuh penekanan. N melirik sekilas.

"Tak ada namamu, aku mau istirahat!" keluh N. Leo mendengus.

"Minggir!" seru Leo. N tak bergeming dia tetap diam. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengusili 'suami'nya ini.

"Andwae!" kukuh N. Leo menarik tas milik N dan menjatuhkannya di bawah. Dia beranjak naik berada di atas N.

"Pergi ke kamar, atau aku 'habisi' di sini?" ancam Leo. N yang memang dasarnya tak ada takut-takutnya pada Leo hanya balas menatap menantang.

"Awww~ aku takuttt~ tapi aku tetap mau di sofa, Jung. Taek. Woon!" Leo menggeram. Keempat dongsaengdeulnya menatap heran kedua hyungnya.

"Hyungdeul mau ngapain? Posisi kalian ambigu lho~" ujar Ken. Posisi Leo saat ini ada di atas tubuh N, mengukung tubuh kecil sang leader dengan tubuh besarnya.

"Kalian berempat masuk kamar. SEKARANG!" titah Leo yang langsung dijalankan dongsaengdeulnya. **WUUSSSH~ BLAM! BLAM!**

"Menyingkir dari sofaku!"

"Tidak!"

"Menyingkir, Hakyeon!"

"Tidak mau, Taekwoon!" **BRRT! SRET!**

"YAK!"

"Menyingkir atau semuanya hilang?"

"Apa-apaan kau?"

"Menyingkir!"

"BAGAIMANA AKU MAU MENYINGKIR KALAU KAU MENGUKUNGKU BEGINI, BODOH?!" Leo berdiri dan duduk di atas kedua paha N.

"Jadi kalau aku bangun kau mau menyingkir?" tanya Leo. N menyeringai.

"Tentu saja-" Leo menatap skeptis.

"-tidak!" **DUAGH! BUG!**

"YAK! JUNG HAKYEON!"

"WAAAA~" N berdiri dari sofa dan berlari menuju kamarnya. **BLAM!**

"Awas kau!" Leo menyusulnya masuk. Dan yah~ bisa dipastikan apa yang terjadi pada sang leader manis milik VIXX ini.

.

.

Keesokannya N bangun dengan keadaan semrawut. Dia duduk di sofa tanpa menyadari pemiliknya yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau duduk di sana lagi?" sinis Leo. N melirik malas lalu merebahkan tubuhnya, dan jatuh tertidur. Leo hanya menghela nafas. Bisa-bisanya N keluar hanya dengan sweater besar Leo tanpa bawahan. Dengan baik hati Leo mengambil selimut dan bantal. Bantal diletakkan di bawah kepala N, dan selimut menyelimuti tubuh N.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, yeobo~"

.

.

Alasan simple namun manis. Sofa itu tempat Leo menunggu N pulang, sofa itu tempat Leo mengamati tingkah polah N dan anak-anaknya, sofa itu saksi Leo pertama kali jatuh pada pesona N, sofa itu adalah tempatnya tidur saat N tak ada di dorm, sofa itu tempat tidurnya ketika ia dan N bertengkar, sofa itu tempat N tidur setelah mereka "berolahraga malam", sofa itu yang menjadi alasannya menghukum N. Semuanya hanya karena N. Jung Hakyeon, istrinya.

.

.

END


End file.
